Juguemos a Querernos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: No supo cuando pasó ni mucho menos como pasó, lo único que sabía es que amaba a esa persona más que nada en este mundo, a esa persona que le había acompañado cuando era una niña, que le había ayudado, siempre. —Neji y Hinata.


Un One Shot NejiHina y AU. Corto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera Hinata ya se hubiera quedado con Neji o Sasuke… y también Gaara xD!!.

* * *

**Juguemos a Querernos**

**NejiHina**

**L**a chica estuvo todo el tiempo sentada en ese banco blanco que se encontraba al frente de la puerta de su institución, suspiró un poco mientras algunas mechas largas de cabello azul oscuro se iban por delante de su cara; vio su reloj y se percató que pronto tocaría la sirena así que su vista volvió a situarse en la puerta grande de color café.

-¡Hinata! ¿Vuelves con nosotras? –gritó una chica de cabello corto y rosado, Hinata al escuchar la voz de su amiga se sorprendió un poco.

-Eh… ¡No Sakura-san! –sonrió un poco –hoy iré aparte.

-¿Aparte? –dijo otra chica de larga melena rubia, las dos se vieron y al parecer decidieron dejar todo ahí nomás.

-Bueno Hinata, nos vemos mañana –Sakura.

-¡Ja nee! –había expresado feliz la rubia mientras alzaba una de sus manos para despedirse mejor, las dos chicas se fueron y de cierta manera Hinata respiró aliviada.

No es que tuviera miedo, bueno, talvez un poco; le daba cierta inquietud estar ahí sentada esperando a alguien, no es que ella no hiciera eso, cada vez que algunas de sus amigas se tardaban ella era la que las esperaba y salir muy bien en alguna ocasión. Sus amigas no eran las reinas de la puntualidad.

Pero esta vez era algo diferente, ella no estaba esperando a ninguna amiga, al contrario, ella estaba esperando aún chico. Un chico del cual ella se creyó incapaz de esperar.

No es que esa persona sea grosera, no era altanero, al contrario; esta persona era educada, callada y definitivamente era alguien paciente y de un carácter que cualquiera hiciera estremecer.

Como a ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que cayó en ese juego, ese juego bien propuesto de la sociedad y que cada persona debe pasar. Ese pequeño juego llamado amor.

Y se mordió por un momento el labio inferior. No supo cuando pasó ni mucho menos como pasó, lo único que sabía es que amaba a esa persona más que nada en este mundo, a esa persona que le había acompañado cuando era una niña, que le había ayudado, siempre.

Aunque esas ayudas hayan sido con la expresión seria que este cargaba.

Pero no importaba, de cierta manera, esa forma de ser le había llamado la atención, esa manera de parecer alguien perfecto, talvez lo era; pero ella sabía que atrás de toda la perfección había algo con lo que debe vivir todo ser humano.

El timbre sonó y ella de inmediato se levantó del banco completamente decidida, tímida y decidida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Adiós Neji! ¡No olvides el trabajo dattebayo! –gritó el chico rubio del curso de su primo, Hinata sonrió, ese chico era una persona muy enérgica.

-Oe dobe no grites –sonrió aún más, el otro chico era un pelinegro el cual solo se encontraba con una expresión un poco fría, dice un poco porque cuando estaba con el rubio no podía tener esa actitud. Naruto era demasiado impulsivo como para estar serio cerca de él.

-Adiós chicos –ese era el tono de voz que ella le gustaba tanto, el chico de larga melena café se acercó a ella, Hinata solo sonrió.

-¿Esperaste mucho? –preguntó, la chica negó recogiendo su maleta del puesto.

-No Neji-onichan, las chicas acabamos de salir también.

-Ya veo –contestó el mayor y tomo su camino, Hinata hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a estar a lado de él, conversando y en el fondo sintiéndose realmente bien y contenta.

No importaba, aunque estuvieran de esa forma no importaba. A ella solo le gustaba estar cerca de él. Sentirse cerca y protegida a lado del hombre que tanto quería.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-No estaría mal –fue toda la contestación del castaño, en el fondo ese era un 'Gracias, Hinata' la chica lo sabía, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para no saberlo.

Y así esta bien. Por lo menos por ahora.

:-:-:-:-:-:- **F**in -:-:-:-:-:

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado, así sea un poco. Este es mi segundo One Shot de esta pareja y como el primero era de un solo capítulo no pude responder reviews, no se si las personas que leyeron ese fic leerán este, pero por lo menos quería contestarlos ya que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.

**Andreaeb182:** Estoy de acuerdo, yo también adoro a todos esos chicos nwn, me encantan ¡Gracias por leer n0n!

**soleanna:** Gracias, me encanta ese par, creo que se verían muy bien en la serie. No se, simplemente no me los quito de la cabeza ¡Sayo!

**Lawliet le Fay:** Muchísimas gracias por la aclaración, esta vez creo que no cometí el mismo error, pero si tienes algún otro comentario con mucho gusto lo recibo.

En serio gracias, por la aclaración de los diálogos.

Siempre trató de que los personajes tengan el mismo carácter, después de todo así es como nos gustan, por su forma de ser y la manera variada de interactuar.

No se si consigo eso en mis fics, pero trató de no sean tan OoC. Por cierto ¿Qué es IC?

¡Gracias por la ayuda n.n!


End file.
